AmericaxReader
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Comment résumer... C'est un AmericaxReader Attention au rating


**Titre:** AmericaxReader

**Disclaimers:** tout est la faute de Himapapa

**Pairing:** Americaxlecteur

**Rating:** M

**Note de l'auteur:** Alors c'est ma première fic du genre, j'espère que ça vous plaira =)

* * *

« Bon, je vais y aller. Merci pour cette délicieuse soirée. » Tu te diriges vers la porte.

« Non, reste cette nuit, les rues sont dangereuses. »

« Ca ira, Alfred. »

« Reste. » Son ton se fait suppliant. Tu ne résistes pas longtemps à son air de chien battu. Tu finis par rester. Il t'en remercie et te sert un café que tu bois lentement, savourant chaque gorgée.

Vous allez vous asseoir pour regarder un film. Film devant lequel vous échangez moult baisers plus ou moins fougueux et progressivement monte l'envie sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne vous en rendiez compte. Tu frissonnes quand sa main passe dans tes cheveux. Vous ne voyez pas la fin du film, trop occupés à vous embrasser. Le désir commence à se faire sentir et vous le savez tous les deux. Ce soir sera votre première nuit ensemble.

Il t'attrape par la main et t'emmène dans sa chambre. La vue du dos d'Alfred devant toi et de son lit te fait légèrement rougir. Tu vois déjà tes doigts s'accrocher à ses épaules carrées. Il se retourne et te sourit timidement. Il t'embrasse de nouveau, différemment cette fois, il entrouvre les lèvres pour tenter d'explorer ta bouche. Ses mains se promènent sur ton corps, les tiennes en font autant sur le sien. Tu touches tout le haut de son corps. Son dos musclé, ses épaules larges, son torse rassurant, sa nuque où tu sens sa peau douce et chaude. Ses lèvres voyagent sur ta joue, puis dans ton cou. Tu gémis.

« _, je t'aime tellement »

« Moi aussi. » Sa voix est différente par rapport à d'habitude si énergique, elle se fait plus sensuelle, là. To rythme cardiaque s'accélère quand tu déboutonnes sa chemise tandis que ses mains s'aventurent sous ton t-shirt. Votre étreinte devient plus passionnée. Votre seule pensée est vos deux corps se donnant du plaisir mutuellement.

Il te guide doucement au lit où il t'allonge après avoir retiré ton haut et sa chemise. Ton cœur fait un bond quand tu vois son torse nu. Il dépose une myriade de baises papillon dans ton cou, sur tes seins, sur ton ventre s'arrêtant à la limite de ta jupe, et tu gémis sous ses lèvres gourmandes de ta peau. Tu aimerais faire pareil, mais tu n'as pas la force d'inverser les positions. Entre deux gémissements, tu articules son nom, ce qui le fait réagir car ses baisers deviennent plus fougueux. Il ouche également ta poitrine et tu sens contre ta jambe sa virilité gorgée de désir. Tu écartes légèrement les jambes instinctivement.

« Tu… Tu es sûre? » Tu acquiesces et réponds un timide 'oui'.

Il retire ta jupe tandis que tu enlèves son pantalon. Les vêtements se retrouvent vite au sol. Très vite, vous vous retrouvez nus. Tu es embarrassée qu'il voie ton corps ainsi exposé, tu n'oses pas quitter ses yeux du regard. Tu vois sa tête descendre le long de ton corps et la sensation de sa langue sur ta peau te fait frissonner. Tu étouffes un cri de surprise quand tu le sens s'affairer sur ton sexe.

« P-Plus… »

« Comme tu voudras. »

Tu sens son sexe gonflé contre ton entrée, tu frissonnes. Il te pénètre doucement, pour ne pas te briser. Tu gémis. Il t'imite et commence à bouger en toi. Vous tremblez. Tes hanches bougent toutes seules. Tu perds la tête, ton corps est sur pilote automatique. Entre deux soupirs, tu prononces son nom, il murmure le tien dans ton oreille. L'envie plus forte que vous, votre activité devient plus intense, plus rapide. Vos souffles saccadés se rencontrent dans de rapides baisers. Vous perdez le contrôle, plus rien n'a d'importance à part vous deux.

Il atteint un point en toi qui te fait crier son nom. Tu t'accroches à son dos, tu griffes ses épaules. Tu ne soupires plus, tu ne gémis plus, tu cries sans retenue, tu ne peux te retenir. Ses râles se font plus intenses, montant l'excitation. Tu le sens durcir un peu plus en toi. Il te répète à quel point il t'aime et, à l'unisson, vous voyez les étoiles en soupirant le nom de l'autre. Il se retire et vous vous endormez l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Un bruit désagréable te réveille. Il a disparu. Son odeur 'est plus là. Sa chaleur s'est envolée. Des larmes coulent sur ton visage. Jamais tu ne t'es sentie si seule après un rêve.

* * *

**FIN! \o/**

Et oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve~ Et pourquoi pas, après tout? ^^

Je remercie d'avance les lecteurs anonymes et les moins anonymes qui review et surtout je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire en espérant vous avoir fait rêver un peu ^^)/

A plus dans une prochaine fic~

Jvous kiffouille comme ça! \o/

**Blitz~**


End file.
